Talk:Rookie
Pre-announcement Discussion Wait a minute, if this is the new guy, and we play him in campain, wouldn't that mean that he has no energy shields? Or not to mention motion trackers? Or is this going to be like a swat version of campain?--'Bugger| Bug Me| ' 03:21, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :We don't know how it'll play, yet. We don't even know whether it's an FPS, or a Third-Person Shooter. Bungie have said we'll need to rely on stealth more, though whether this means a cover system or simply avoiding enemies is unknown. -- Councillor Specops306 - Kora 'Morhek 04:27, 10 October 2008 (UTC) ::I would love a cover system. Energy Shields obviously wouldn't be featured, but the ODST Body Suit does feature a HUD, which includes a motion tracker and, as we saw in the video, a thermal sensor. These, combined with the possibility that the Superintendent may be helping him, should make it fairly easy to avoid most Brute patrols. Lieutenant Baird Comm-Link'' '' 04:37, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :::Cover system, like the Gears of War thing? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 02:07, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :::I've always loved swat, this is gonna be sweet!--'Bugger| Bug Me| ' 02:33, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Grammar check! I noticed someone talking about how the gloves have no tips, so he/she can't function in a "compromised" environment. I don't think that's correct... someone fix it please, I don't like doing things myself. Also, I haven't been on in a long time, so I can't remember my exact username nor password, so here's my IP. :P --72.84.128.210 17:45, 15 October 2008 (UTC) In the a weekly update, bungie said that the video was made for them and not an exact representation of actual gameplay so its possible that in the actual game your character will have full gloves for non-atmospheric use. Zuranamee Bungie said ODST was supposed to be a different type of Halo game, so wouldn't that make Rookie the Chief of ODST?Clarkmaster That does not make any sense. How does them saying it will be different got anything to do with rank? FishType1 00:09, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Nah, ya got it all wrong, I meant Rookie might be like John and The Arbiter was in h3, the main characters Clarkmaster I hope that since the Rookie won't hit as hard as John-117 that he has a kickass combat knife!!!! I also vote for a cover system because if Halo get's one it WILL be the best game in the worldthat gearsI also hope to be able to TOGGLE,yes,toggle between 3rd and 1st person views always wanted to try halo in 3rd person and am I the only one who thinks that a Starwars BAttlefront-like halo game would be kind'a cool-- 23:38, 14 May 2009 (UTC)Lance Corporal Phy-ODST Background change The final version is different from the trailer version. I suggest someone should change it to what we've seen from E3.--4scen 21:25, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Seven Reference Isn't the fact that he's listed as enlisting on the date 0'7'/0'7'/254'7' and obvious seven reference? --Kahn Iceay 02:54, 3 June 2009 (UTC) New Guy Inconsistency Although the Rookie is supposedly the newest member of the squad, according to their CSVs, Mickey enlisted later: the Rookie enlisted on July 7, 2547 (Bungie Day:-)), while Mickey enlisted on June 4th, 2548. --"A government strong enough to give you everything you want...is strong enough to take everything you have." -Thomas Jefferson 17:52, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :He's "The Rookie" because he was the new guy on the squad, not a new recruit.-- Forerun ' 17:56, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::That was pretty stupid of me. Never mind. --"A government strong enough to give you everything you want...is strong enough to take everything you have." -Thomas Jefferson 17:58, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Locked? I was just wondering why the page for the Rookie has been locked out so that not even established users can edit it. I don't have a problem with the lockout, page looks pretty good to me, and consistent with what we know so far. I'm just curious. Captain J 01:44, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Locked Maybe it's because we're awaiting new info on the Rookie, and so nothing just put there has to be deleted?(Yes, I am also clueless)--Turbogruntman117 13:40, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Source? When it says that the rookie is a true silent protaganist, because he doesn't speak in the campaign, is there a source for that? We haven't seen the whole game yet. Sgtpickle777 19:30, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :In the ViDoc, Buck says that the Rookie "doesn't say much". "Doesn't say much" isn't the same thing as "says nothing at all". the fable series's main protagonists are examples of "says nothing at all".Papayaking 04:25, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm sure the Rookie will more then likely never talk because, well, he's not the real main character. His squad is. The plot of Halo 3: ODST will be conceived in their eyes, not the Rookie's. --TDSpiral94 04:55, 22 August 2009 (UTC) If it hasn't been confirmed yet that he doesn't speak at all, we should remove that bit. As for the Rookie not being the main character, he's been confirmed to be the protagonist. We don't yet know the full extent of his relevance to the plot. Sith Alchemy 101 16:52, 31 August 2009 (UTC) I'm two months late for this reply, but the Rookie ingame truly says nothing at all. -- Rookie Name? Has anyone noticed that the Rookie's Service Number ends in 'JD'? These could be his initials because all the other ODST's Service Numbers end with their initials too. For example Mickey's ends with 'MC' (Michael Crespo). I could be wrong, but it's a fair guess? --HELLJUMP3R 7 13:51, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :Seems reasonable, but I have a feeling we'll never know his actual name (unless it says somewhere in that Halo Encyclopedia). --TDSpiral94 04:51, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ::Yes. The ending two letters of the service numbers are indeed initials, as Captain Jacob Keyes' is JK and Sergeant Avery Johnson's is AJ. The article says "''Little is known of this Marine other than his initials being "J.D." (possibly for John Doe), ... ". Where would the name "John Doe" come from? Is there a link or source? -- :::john doe is a term used for unidentfied males, usally for the dead. How? How is "the rookie is the main protagonist of the prequel and expansion of halo 3" trivia?Papayaking 20:00, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Strange Edit Um...okay? He's up, walking around, and fighting. Does he look like a murder victim? -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 23:57, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :John Doe has noting to do with murder its a place holder name. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Doe --Jack Black 00:19, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Perhaps, but I still fail to see how its relevant or verifiable to the Rookie. As far as I'm concerned, its a coincidence. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 06:23, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Should we remove it as speculation, or at least move it to a different section of the article? -- :::I wouldn't include it at all. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 03:37, September 28, 2009 (UTC) I think the "John Doe" idea is supposed to allude to the fact that the Rookie is sort of like a detective (the whole Film Noir idea), but there's no official source, so I suppose the John Doe thing is irrelevant. Capt. Daget J. Sparrow 02:07, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Then again, if the idea of "John Doe" was used, that would make the Rookie the 4th "John" in the Halo series, alongside '''John-117, Sergeant John'''son and Sergeant '''John Forge. The vs. the People, please. This is Halo, not Homestar Runner. When you write this character's 'name' in the middle of a sentence, it's "the Rookie", not "The Rookie". We used to get this occasionally for the Master Chief, but for some reason people seem to be confusing the Rookie for The Cheat. Captain J 01:18, September 17, 2009 (UTC) : ... Now I'm compelled to use the integral article every time I refer to the Rookie. "Cover my six, The Rookie! Fire away, The Rookie! Why are you face down on the floor and not moving, The Rookie?!" :D --Kajex Firedrake 13:26, September 27, 2009 (UTC) lolPapayaking 02:22, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Drop Pod much? Have you noticed that even if you play on solo there are still the drop pod locations of if you play on Co-op? Can someone put up pictures of all of them in the gallery? Or at least one? Thanks!--Mishulover69 17:30, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Similarities? in We Are ODST, At the end of the video when we see Tarkov packing up the flag of the ODSTs, there are three other Troopers standing around. There is actually one who the camera focuses in on. This trooper says nothing. If I remember correctly, aren't Tarkov and the other ODSTs in the 29th REF? This would mean that one of the ODSTs seen at the video's end could actually be the Rookie, since the Rookie is stated as being one of the sole survivors of the 29th's last battle deployment. And based on skin tone and plot pertinence, the mute ODST the camera focuses in on could very well be the Rookie. WHat do you guys think? 01:15, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :Highly doubtful about the mute ODST being the Rookie, since Bungie would not want players to gain a visual representation of the Rookie just based from an actor's face. Plus, Tarkov wasn't a character in H3:ODST, and it wouldn't be much of a chance that the Rookie would be included. You also noted that one of the troopers says nothing. If I remember correctly, none of the troopers say anything on camera. -- It's a good theory though, based on the 29th REF story. Capt. Daget J. Sparrow 02:04, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Trivia "The Rookie has no voice actor; he doesn't speak a word throughout the entire Halo 3: ODST campaign, save for assorted grunts and groans in the campaign, making him a true silent protagonist, unlike the Chief, who spoke freely during cutscenes, but remained silent during gameplay." Surely someone was recorded for his grunts and groans, unless they were scrapped from some other character's as well... :P -- :I think they were referring to the fact that he doesn't speak a single word. I personally think they scrapped it from another character, because I doubt that Bungie would hire a voice actor to only do grunts and groans :P -- [[User:General5 7|''' General5 7 ]] talk 01:48, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::You'll be surprised what Bungie will do. I'd guess they got one of their employees to voice him. - [[User:Halo-343|'''Halo-343]] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 19:41, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Trivia item deleted The addition I made for trivia was deleted. It was "*The only sound The Rookie will make apart from the assorted grunts and groans heard in gameplay can be heard only when the player has collected all the audiologs throughout the game. When The Rookie and Dare find Vergil, The Rookie will whistle to it." The deletion cited "These two oppose each other". I don't really understand what they claim it opposes, how it opposes anything in trivia, and how anything there is wrong. Someone please enlighten me as to how it was deleted and anything I should change if I was to add it again. Thank you Tikalal 02:15, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Male/Female How do we know he's a male? I mean, sure, he grunts in a pretty manly way, but without more concrete evidence, it's purely assumption. Seems like it should at least be mentioned in the article, or that the article only reference him in a gender-nuetral manner. 21:49, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :Buck refers to him as a he when he talks about him in the first ViDoc.SPARTAN-177 21:54, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :we can deduce from his voice (which we only hear through grunts and cries of pain, but still) that he's a man, and characters refer to him as male from time to time.Capt Jim 16:15, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :Unlike a Spartan, his physique would've given it away. Not to mention the fact that in the ONI Candidate Assessment thing, when Romeo asks if he's a female, Buck says "no".--TDSpiral94 17:06, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Xbox LIVE Avatar award proof? I've beaten the game on Heroic and Legendary, but I haven't got the Rookie's helmet. Does anyone have any proof that there actually are any avatar awards in the game? Sith Alchemy 101 16:10, November 1, 2009 (UTC) *Never mind, I found out that the awards will be available when the Halo Waypoint goes live (and those who were selected for the Update Preview Program already have access to them). Sith Alchemy 101 16:57, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Possible appearance in Halo: Evolutions? In the story, Dirt, at the end, the ODST is constantly referred to as the Rookie. Could this be the same character? Natdogg1, first contribution :I don't think so. The Rookie enlisted on July 7th, 2547 while the rook in Dirt is just a few weeks out of boot camp and the story takes place the same time as the fall of Reach. SPARTAN-177 04:02, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Same problem as Lucy (Spartan III) Seems plausible that the rookie has the same post traumatic vocal problems as Lucy from S-III beta company. His entire group was annihilated, very stressful so he is now unwilling or unable to talk? He wasn't certified unfit for duty because if he can do better than the rest of the picket then he must be good, this late into the war the UNSC needs all good soldiers it can get. --CiaoGamer 09:24, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :Buck saids in the first ViDoc that the Rookie doesn't talk much meaning that he has talked to Buck or someone else in the squad. More than likely, the Rookie just likes to be silent. SPARTAN-177 15:27, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::It probably wouldn't be the smartest thing to keep a soldier traumatised into silence on active duty. I can just imagine it: "Okay, Buck, here's the newest member of your squad. Just one thing, he's been traumatised into silence by everything he's seen and done, so if he sees that you're about to be outflanked or ambushed, or that one of your men has gone missing, he can't tell you. You'll also never know whether he's fully understood what you've told him to do, since he can't tell you otherwise." Yeah, a pretty dumb idea.--The All-knowing Sith'ari 15:31, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :::The Covenant is on earths doorstep and running rampart in the inner colonies, the UNSC would need every soldier that they can get, if he is the sole survivor of New Jerusalem then he must be a talented soldier and why put him out to pasture? --CiaoGamer 01:22, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::I think he's just there for humor. He might just be silent so that we can put our own personality onto him. The master chief comes across as a gruff guy with a dry sense of humor and dedicated to his job. The Arbiter comes across as a dangerous, smart Elite out for vengence, with the same dedication. The Rookie? You can tell there's the same dedication, but that's it. He doesn't come across as a gruff guy, or focused on revenge, or anything, really. He's like that so we can put our own personality on him. The best comparison in video games is probably Link, from the Legend of Zelda. He only grunts and whistles, just like the rookie. They could be whoever you want, and that's why they are like that.--LordGame 02:45, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::CiaoGamer, soldiers are only as good as the guy next to them, i.e: They'll always need help, no matter how good they are. If the Rookie can't speak, he's a liability to himself and his entire unit. If he sees that they're about to be ambushed, he can't warn the rest of the squad. If he sees that someone's gone missing, he can't tell anyone. If they're under attack and he sees a gap in the enemy's field of fire that they can exploit, he can't tell anyone. Buck wouldn't even be able to give him an instruction because he wouldn't know if the Rookie had understood it. He's essentially useless. Anyway, this whole argument is moot because as SPARTAN-117 said; "Buck says in the first ViDoc that the Rookie doesn't talk much meaning that he has talked to Buck or someone else in the squad. More than likely, the Rookie just likes to be silent."--The All-knowing Sith'ari 13:51, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::My name is SPARTAN-177 not SPARTAN-117.SPARTAN-177 15:47, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Picture In Pod On Legendary No verification tag needed anymore, I checked, it's there. Dr.Halsey 19:56, November 28, 2009 (UTC) can someone please tell me where in the pod the picture is?-- 20:23, November 28, 2009 (UTC)Lance Corporal Phy-ODST Bottom left corner. Dr.Halsey 20:24, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Thanks-- 20:34, November 28, 2009 (UTC)Lance Corporal Phy-ODST